My fair Swallow
by Shadowrisen
Summary: An adventure for Jet Storm, and Wave as they search for the 7 chaos emeralds. And visit Sonic and friends. And also JetXWave stuff.
1. Hot dogs and kisses

Wave smacked threw the door with a tray of cookies.

"What took ya?" Jet shouted.

"Oh shut up I got your cookies didn't I?" Wave said.

She threw the tray at him.

"So where's the chaos emerald located?" Wave asked.

Jet didn't answere and took a bite out of his cookie.

"Jet!" Wave shouted as she smacked her hands on his desk.

"You promised you would tell me if I baked you cookies." Wave said in his face.

"The cookies are good...But not great." Jet said throwing a cookie at her face.

"Jet your horse! Give me the location!" Wave shouted.

"Hey I'm a bird remember?" Jet reminded her.

Wave's face turned dark red.

"Someone's alittle red in the head.." Jet said crossing his arms. He placed his feet on his desk spinning back and forth on his computer chair.

"Come on Jet! Tell me now or I will get violent!" Wave shouted. Her hands curled.

Jet put his feet on the ground.

"Wave. The only reason you want the location is because you wanna beat Storm to the Emerald. Which I don't know why...Oh wait I know! It's because you want to impress me!" Jet said. And he laughed.

Waved smacked him across the face.

"Your so wrong there! I don't trust Storm at all getting the emerald! He could loose it in a river or something!" Wave said crossing her arms.

"Whatever Wave..I on the other hand can trust someone. Especially Storm. He's apart of the team." Jet said looking at his picture.

Wave just shook her head.

"Oh and don't forget your peanut butter bar!" Wave said. And she shoved it in the back of Jet's mouth.

Jet's mouth was full of peanut.

"Dis is Goof stuffs!" Jet said as peanut butter pieces came out of his mouth.

Wave looked out the window.

"So when's Storm coming back?" Wave asked in a low voice.

"I didn't hear you well. But Storm should be on his way." Jet said taking a bite out of his bar.

Wave rolled her eyes.

"Can you make me some icecream?" Jet asked.

Wave threw the icecream bucket on his head.

"This is strawberry?" Jet asked. He licked around the tin.

"Hm. Not bad." Jet said.

**Desert area.**

"Hm...The locater doesn't seem to want to work with me.." Storm said, as he skated around the tree in circles.

"Oh wait a sec.." Storm said. He broke the circle ride and headed for His teams hide out.

"I gotta ask Jet about the locater. It's broken!" Storm said to himself.

A rock tripped him and he stumbled off his board. (Even though it could float)

"Hey!" Storm shouted,

He got up and brushed his wings.

He walked over to the scene.

"Hey..!" Storm said as his eyes got big and wide.

A shiny rock glowed in the dirt.

"That's what I'm looking for!" Storm said. He quickly covered his mouth.

He swaped the emerald and grabbed his board and threw it on the ground. But it didn't float.

"Aw come on! I'm in a rush!" Storm shouted to himself.

The board was broken and dirt spots all over it.

"All this over a stupid emerald.." Storm said picking up his board.

He started to run to the base.

**Base.**

"It's been atleast an hour and 30 minutes..Where is he!" Wave panicked.

"Boy you really want that emerald." Jet said.

"Well yeah. We want power don't we?" Wave asked.

Jet didn't answere and looked out the window.

"Don't you care Jet?" Wave asked.

"Yeah sure Wave." Jet said.

Wave's eye browes went up.

Storm ramed threw th door and fell to the floor.

"There you are Storm! Where's the chaos emerald?" Wave shouted.

"Here.." Storm said throwing the purple emerald to her.

Wave quickly got her purple string and the emerald connected the string to one side and then the other. She tied the string together in the back of her neck.

"What are you doing?" Jet asked.

"I told Storm to get the purple one for me so I can make a necklace out of it." Wave said smiling.

Jet ripped the chaos emerald off Wave's neck.

"Hey!" Wave shouted.

"This isn't for fashion Wave. It's for power. Right?" Jet asked sarcasticly.

Wave made a mad look.

"Yeah...right.." Wave mumbled.

"Ok. Goodjob Storm." Jet said shaking his hand.

"Glad someone cares." Storm said fixing his board.

Jet laughed.

"What happened?" Wave asked.

"Somehow I tripped over that rock while I was skating." Storm said.

"How? Doesn't it float?" Jet asked.

"Well yeah. But some reason it still did." Storm said.

"Your hover board is turning into a real skate board..." Wave said crossing her arms.

"Noo! It was such a good one to!" Storm cried.

"Chillax Storm. I'll have it fixed up in a giff." Wave said picking up the boared.

"I'll be in the workshop if you need me guys." Wave said. And she walked out.

"She's very good with tools." Storm said.

"Yeah I guess.." Jet said walking to his desk.

Storm just stood there.

"What now boss?" Storm asked.

Jet jumped in his spinning chair,

"Wanna get a hot dog?" Jet asked.

"Sure! I'm starving!" Storm said running out of the room.

Jet got up and went to the workshop.

He knocked on the door.

"Don't come in please! I got board in front of the door!" Wave shouted threw out the electric noise.

"Storm and I are going to get some hot dogs! You want anything?" Jet shouted.

The electric noises stopped. She opened the door.

"I don't really want any food. But some treat really. I ate a salad so can you get me some kisses?" Wave asked.

Jet looked at her for a real long time. The room was silent. Jet's eyes moved around.

"Say what?" Jet asked.

Wave crossed her arms.

"Chocolate kisses. Please?" Wave asked.

"Oh oh! Ok sure no problem!" Jet said in relief.

"Right...Oh and no nuts. I'm gonna be working in here for a while so I'm gonna need something to snack on." Wave said grabbing the boards.

"Right." Jet said.

"Thanks." Wave said again. And she put on the mask and turned back on the noise.

Jet closed the door and walked to the outside.

"Come on boss!" Storm shouted.

"I'm coming." Jet said closing the door.

"Remind me to get some kisses on the way back from the hotdog stand." Jet said.

Storm stopped in his tracks.

Jet looked back at him.

"There for Wave ok! And its candy!" Jet said blushing.

"Ohhhok." Storm said. And they ran to the stand.

**Next chapter coming**


	2. Old rivals

**Hot dog stand**

"Two big ones here sir!" Storm said holding out his hand.

The man got buns and hot dogs and threw em at the bird.

"Thanks.." Storm said.

"Here's your boss." Storm said handing his to him.

Jet took a bite of his hot dog.

"Not bad.." Jet said swallowing it.

"Oh we gotta get to the store and get some candy kisses for Wave." Jet said running.

"Wait up boss!" Storm shouted. And he an after him.

**SS Market**

Candy stand.

"A bag of chocolate kisses please." Jet said handing him the money.

The man got the bag and threw it at the bird.

"Why is everyone throwing stuff at us for!" Jet shouted.

"Cause your filthy birds." The man said closing his eyes.

Storm lowered his arms.

"That's like discrimination!" Jet said swinging the bag at him.

"Just be glad you got your little candy bag boy" The man said.

"Let's just go boss." Storm said placing his hand on Jet's shoulder.

Jet made a angry look.

They walked out of the store.

"I can't believe that man! I bet this never happened to Sonic." Jet said holding onto his kisses.

"Maybe its because Sonic helps the town and everyone knows him." Storm added.

Jet just walked to the base forgetting what Storm said.

**Base**

Jet slammed open the door.

"Hey! My tools were there!" Wave shouted.

"Take your stupid kisses!" Jet shouted,

And he threw the bag at Wave.

And he slammed the door.

"Hey! These have nuts!" Wave shouted.

Jet jumped in his chair and turned to the window.

"I wonder how Sonic's doing.." Jet wondered.

There was a knock on the door.

Boss? The voice asked.

"Come in." Jet said.

"Boss. Are you ok now?" Storm asked.

"Storm...What do you say we visit our old friend Sonic.." Jet said.

Storm was quiet.

"Sonic the hedgehog sir?" Storm asked.

"Yeah." Jet answered.

"Well I guess that would be ok. But why would you want to? I thought you two are rivals." Storm said scratching his head.

"Yeah. But its always nice to visit an old rival now and again.." Jet said.

"Ok sure boss. When do we leave?" Storm asked.

"As soon as Wave finnishes your board." Jet said.

Storm nodded and ran to the workshop.

(Knock knock)

"Is my board done?" Storm asked.

"Almost Storm. Just gotta fix the scratches." Wave said.

"She's almost done Jet." Storm said smiling.

Jet made a dry look.

**30 minutes later**

Storm fell asleep infront of the door. Jet crossed his arms and tapping his foot impatiently.

"Come on Wave! Your so slow!" Jet shouted.

She opened the door.

"Sorry I had to fix the boosters after they fell off.." Wave said.

She threw the board at Storm.

"Thanks Wave!" Storm said.

"It's no problem." Wave said back.

"Yeah yeahok happy ending..Let's go!" Jet said impatiently.

"Where are we going anyway?" Wave asked.

"We're going to visit Sonic and pals." Jet answered.

Wave looked at Storm.

"We are?" Wave asked.

"Yup. So get your board and lets bolt." Jet said.

Jet ran outside and jumpe on his board and went off.

Storm just fallowed him.

"Weirdo.." Wave said to herself, and she ran after him.

**Station Square**

"Alittle more Knuckels!" Tails shouted.

Knuckles held onto the bottom of a roof.

"Now place it over the house!" Tails shouted,

Knuckles jumped on the house and placed the roof on top.

"Perfect!" Tails said giving a thumbs up.

Knuckles jumped down.

"That roof wasn't to heavy was it?" Tails asked.

"Not...at...all..." Knuckles lied.

"Oh thankyou you two! My family finally has a place to live!" The women cried.

Knuckles looked behind the lady's legs and saw two very shy and dirty kids.

"It's no problem at all lady. Infact. Keep the money." Knuckles said.

Tails looked at Knuckles.

"What?" Knuckles asked.

"Very sweet of you Knuckles. But I gotta pay you back some how." The lady said.

"We are just glad to help." Knuckles said.

"Well you may come over when ever you like." The lady said smiling.

Knuckles waved and walked off.

Tails just stood there puzzled.

And ran after Knuckles.

"How come you told her to keep the money?" Tails asked.

"We don't need it. She has kids Tails. We can't take money from them." Knuckles said.

Tails smiled.

"That's awfully NICE of you." Tails said elbowing him.

Knuckles opened one eye and smiled.

"Hey what's that?" Knuckles pointed out.

They looked to the sky.

There were 3 figures flying in the air.

Tails eyes got wide..

"They look alot like.."

"Storm...Wave..and...and Jet!" Knuckles said squinting his eyes.

"Are they back for a race? Well im ready for em! I progrmed my board even better then before! That Wave girl wont stand a chance!" Tails said.

Knuckles moved his arm infront of Tails.

"Hold on cow boy.." He said.

The figures got closer.

Tails and Knuckles made a seriouse look.

**Next chapter coming**


	3. Off into the city

The 3 figures landed.

"What are you three doing back? Knuckles asked.

Wave looked at Jet.

"Uh-"

"We just came to visit our old friends." Jet said smiling.

Tails slowely turned to Knuckles.

"OLD FRIENDS...?" Tails asked.

"So where's Sonic?" Jet asked.

"He's on a date with Amy..?" Knuckles answered.

"Where at?" Jet asked.

"At...the..casino?" Tails answered.

"K cya." Jet said riding off.

Wave and Storm fallowed.

Knuckles and Tails just stood there puzzled.

**Casino**

"Sonic. Are you gonna tell me yet?" Amy asked.

Sonic just looked at her.

"Say what?" Sonic asked.

"You know...That you love me?" Amy asked.

"But Amy I don't love you..We are just friends." Sonic said blushing.

"Oh Sonic I understand that your alittle shy. But you'll come threw. So I will wait." Amy said smiling.

_Poor Amy..She doesn't really know I don't like her this way...But...Maybe what if...I don't know. What if something in me is telling me I do.._

Storm,Jet and Wave flew in from the windows.

"Sonic the hedgehog!" Jet shouted.

Sonic turned around.

Jet jumped on his table.

"What's up buddy?" Jet said in his face.

Sonic fell backwards in his chair.

"Jet?" Sonic asked as he scratched his head.

Amy looked up at him.

"What's up man?" Jet said shaking his hand.

He pulled Sonic up.

"I'm...fine..What are you doing here?" Sonic asked.

"Back for the chaos emeralds?" Amy asked.

"Naw, just came bye to visit my lil bud." Jet said in her face.

"Lil bud..?" Sonic asked.

"So how about we hang out for alittle while?" Jet asked.

"But we are on a date!" Amy cried.

"Amy we are always dating. Let's just hang out with our little buddies." Sonic said rapping his arm around Jet's shoulder.

Amy just watched them.

"Okay fine. I'm just gonna go shopping. Sonic, you let me know when you feel normal again." Amy said crossing her arms. She walked out of the resteraunt.

"Well since we are gonna be here a while. I'm gonna go out and see the city.." Wave said.

"I'm gonna go see Knuckles." Storm said.

Sonic looked at Wave.

"I'm gonna go fallow Wave. Incase she gets lost." Sonic said. He quickly ran outside.

Jet just stood there.

"Wait up!" Jet shouted. And he ran outside.

Walking around the city, Wave was sight seeing.

Sonic ran up to Wave.

"Hey what's up?" Sonic asked.

"Weren't you with Jet?" Wave asked.

"Yeah but I don't really feel like fighting with him." Sonic answered.

"Besides. I came along to make sure you don't get lost." Sonic said smiling.

"Oh.." Wave said blushing.

Jet ran between them.

"Hey..Gpsh Sonic you gotta slow down.." Jet said breathing heavely.

Sonic looked at him.

"Hey there Wave." Jet said rapping his arm around her.

Wave mumbled to herself.

Jet quickly moved his arm away,

"You guy's having something?" Sonic asked.

Jet looked at Sonic.

"Having what? Team trouble? If so once in ever-"

"No no..I mean. Are you to like, something special?" Sonic asked.

Jet slowely looked at Wave.

"Um. I'm not really. Sure. We hardly talk to each other." Jet said.

Sonic shrugged.

"Ah well. Your like me Jet. Girls fallow you everywhere." Sonic said.

"But girls don't fallow me everywhere. Or Wave for that matter." Jet said.

"Hi I'm right here and I can hear everything your saying." Wave said crossing her arms.

Sonic looked over Jet.

Wave tapped her foot.

"I kinda forgot you were hear. Heh...You didn't hear anything we just said did you?" Jet asked.

"Heh. Yup." Wave answered.

Wave looked at Sonic.

"Sorry Sonic. But Jet and I are just partners. Trust me I would be outta here if I was allowed." Wave said with a dry look.

Sonic raised his eyebrowes.

"Well I'm off to the casino." Wave said. And she brushed her fingers in Jet's white fur. And ran off.

Jet brushed his white fur.

"That was ockward.." Jet said.

"Yeah..You'll get used to it.." Sonic said. And they walked off.

**Next chapter coming**


	4. Alittle romantic ride

**Tails's Workshop.**

"Hello? Anyone home?" Storm asked banging on the door.

Tails opened it.

"Storm. What brings you here?" Tails asked.

"I just wanted to see how your doing." Storm said walking in.

Tails shut the door.

"I thought you were with Sonic." Tails said getting some tea.

"Neh, That's really Jet's idea." Storm said.

"Your the best at boards right?" He asked again.

"Well I dunno about the best. But sure." Tails answered looking proud.

"Good, Can you upgrade my board?" Storm asked.

Tails stared at him.

"I guess I could." Tails said. He grabbed the board.

"I'm gonna go watch TV while you work." Storm said.

Storm looked around the room.

"So uh..Where's the TV?" Storm asked.

"Over there." Tails said.

Storm turned around to a small hand holding TV.

"Your kidding." Storm said.

"This isn't a house Storm." Tails said putting on a mask.

Storm shook his head.

"What to you want me to upgrade?" Tails asked.

"Um just ths speed, power. and some flight." Storm answered.

Tails rolled his eyes.

Storm grabbed a bag of patato chips.

"Hey! These don't have crisp!" Storm complained.

Tails didn't pay attention and kept using his electric tools.

**Chilly dog store**

"Do you always eat those?" Jet asked.

"Yeah...They're awsome.." Sonic said taking a big bite.

"So what now?" Sonic asked.

"Do you have a chaos emerald?" Jet asked.

Sonic didn't answere, he took a big gulp.

"Um...Yes." Sonic said.

"I need um. Give them to me." Jet demanded.

"Is that the whole reason you wanted to visit me?" Sonic asked.

"Maybe.." Jet answered.

"The chaos emeralds are not for sale dude." Sonic said.

Jet stopped walking.

"I'm not asking." Jet said.

Sonic turned around.

"So your commanding them?" Sonic asked.

Jet punched Sonic in the jaw.

Sonic held onto his mouth and fell to the ground.

"Sorry Sonic.." Jet said. And he snagged his emerald and flew away on his board.

"No.." Sonic said getting up.

**Mall.**

Jet flew bye the store.

Wave walked out the store with bags.

"Hop on Wave!" Jet said.

Wave raised her eye browes.

She dropped her bags and jumped on.

And they flew away.

"What did you get?" Wave asked.

"I got a blue chaos emerald from Sonic." Jet answered.

"He just gave it to you?" Wave asked.

"Tst, yeah right Wave. I had to punch him in the jaw to get it." Jet said.

Wave's eyes got wide.

"You punched Sonic?" Wave asked.

Jet smiled, and put on his goggles.

"Where's Storm?" Wave asked.

"He said he was going to Tail's place." Jet answered.

"We are gonna go high speed so hold on." Jet added.

"Hold on? To what?" Wave asked.

Jet grabbed Wave's arms and rapped them around his body.

"Now hang on!" Jet said. And he pulled back the board and rode high speed.

Wave couldn't see well. She put on her goggles.

Jet looked down at Wave.

"You'll be fine." Jet said.

"I can handle it Jet!" Wave shouted.

She got up and got her balance.

"Ha!" She said.

Jet purposely skipped on a rock and the board shook.

"Woah!" Wave said, and she grabbed onto Jet's body again.

"Heh.."

Wave looked over Jet's shoulder. She looked at him.

_How could he possibly know what he's doing? _

Wave looked ahead of him.

"Wave could you-"

He didn't finnish once he turned to her. He saw her right next to him. There faces were touching.

"What did you want?" Wave asked.

"Nothing." Jet answered.

Jet did a boost.

Wave held onto Jet tighter and laid her head on his back while her arms were tied around his stomach.

**Tails's workshop.**

Jet put on the brakes and jumped down.

Wave opened her eyes.

"Come down princess." Jet said holding out his hand.

Wave rolled her eyes. And jumped down.

Jet shrugged.

Wave broke down the door.

"Storm lets bolt!" Wave demanded.

Storm got up.

"But the fox kid is making my board even better." Storm said with a frown.

Wave snatched Storms board.

"Hey! It's not done yet!" Tails cried.

"Don't care. We're leaving. Storm. Let's go." Wave said as she threw the board at him.

Storm held onto it tightly.

"Thanks anyway buddy." Storm said.

"Yeah sure.." Tails mumbled.

Storm was the last one out and he slammed the door.

"Let's head to the mystic Ruins." Jet said. He jumped on his board the flew rode there.

Wave and Storm fallowed.

**Next chapter coming**


	5. Nursed

**Mystic Ruins.**

Jet,Storm, and Wave flew to the shrine.

"Jet why are we here?" Wave asked.

"There's a Chaos emerald here. It says so on the radar." Jet answered.

Wave looked in the sky.

"Where at?" She shouted,

"Supposed to be near the shrine." Jet said.

Storm did a power tornado and dug in the ground.

"Ow!" He screamed.

"What is it Storm?" Jet asked.

"I hit my head on something!" Storm shouted,

He threw the rock at Jet.

"Hm..Hey Storm! You found the chaos emerald!" Jet shouted.

A blue blurr zoomed bye and snagged the chaos emerald.

"Hey!" Jet shouted.

The blue blurr stoped in its tracks.

"That's for punching me.." Sonic said rubbing his jaw.

Jet just looked at Sonic.

"Give me the chaos emerald!" Jet demanded.

"You'll have to take it from me..." Sonic said frowning.

Jet zoomed over to Sonic and knocked the master emerald out of his hands down the mountine.

Sonic looked down and ran after it on the sides.

Jet fallowed Sonic down the rocks.

"That chaos emerald is mine Sonic!" Jet shouted,

"Did you forget! I'm the fastest thing alive!" Sonic shouted,

Jet made a mad look and ran faster.

"That could be over!" Jet shouted,

Sonic used his super speed.

He blast threw the wind and ran threw.

"How is he going so fast?" Jet asked himself.

Sonic ran like a bullet to the chaos emerald, he snagged it before Jet could ever make it.

Jet jumped on Sonic and the rolled down the mountain side with the rocks tumbling.

"Give me the emerald you stupid hedgehog..!" Jet shouted.

"Ok! Just for that no way!" Sonic answered.

Wave and Storm watched them tumble.

"Is that natural?" Wave asked.

Storm shook his head.

"Give me the emerald!" Jet shouted in his ear.

"Ok I'm right here dude.." Sonic said rubbing his ear.

They fell to the ground with a thump. Smoke filled the air.

"Jet!" Wave shouted.

"Boss!" Storm shouted.

There was silent.

Sonic got up and held onto his right arm.

He slowely walked to the chaos emerald and picked it up.

"Your not getting this emerald.." Sonic said. And he fell to the ground.

**Tails workshop**

Sonic opened his eye lids and looked around.

"Sonic! Glad your ok." Tails said placing a water sack on his head.

Sonic rubbed his head.

"Ow...Where's Jet?" Sonic asked.

"He's over there resting." Tails answered.

Sonic looked over to the otherside and saw Jet the other way Behind the curtin. He had casts from the back, to half the arms.

Sonic frowned.

"I'll be right back Sonic." Tails said.

Sonic nodded and laid back and watched the roof.

Sonic lift his hand up and noticed he was still carrying the chaos emerald from earlier.

"I still got it..." Sonic said.

And he fell asleep.

Amy,Wave, and Storm walked in.

"Sonic. Are you ok?" Amy asked lifting his hand up.

"Uh...uhhh...m..." Sonic moaned.

"You poor baby...THAT NO GOOD BOSS OF YOUR'S HURT MY SONIKKU!" Amy shouted in Wave's face.

"Hey, we needed that emerald for power. We could have used it to end world hunger...But, I'm not that kind of girl really.." Wave said crossing her arms.

"Well thanks to your rough housing! Sonic's hurt! And he wont be able to run for sometime now!" Amy cried.

"Amy.." Sonic said in a quiet tone.

"Huh?"

"Amy...It's fine...don't blame them.." Sonic said looking up at Amy.

Amy's eyes were all shiny.

Sonic placed his hand on Amy's and held it tight.

Wave looked at Storm.

"Let's go see Jet.." Storm said.

Storm and Wave walked over to Jet's bed. They closed the curtins.

"Ohh..." Jet groaned.

"You ok boss?" Wave asked.

Jet opened his eyes.

"Wave..? Storm..? What happened...and where am I?" Jet asked.

"Bye the looks of things. I say we're in Tails's workshop...place." Storm answered.

"You and Sonic had a bit of a rumble." Wave said crossing her arms.

"Did I win?" Jet asked.

"I um...Couldn't tell..You both hit the dirt." Wave said sweating.

"Sonic has the emerald?" Jet asked again.

Wave looked to the otherside.

"Yeah." She answered.

Jet slammed his hands on the bed..

"Hey you might want to go easy." Wave said.

She grabbed his hand and rubbed it around with her thumb.

Jet looked up at her.

"You think you could tell Storm to get me some water?" Jet asked.

"SUre. Hey Storm could you-"

Wave didn't finnish and noticed he wasn't here.

"Um, I think he left. Guess he got bored." Wave said shrugging.

Wave oulled out her candy kisses bag and took a couple out and popped them into her mouth.

"Want some?" Wave asked.

Jet turned the other way.

"Guess not.." Wave said. She she ate some more.

"Wave...You wont leave me like Storm did. Right?" Jet asked.

Wave stopped eating and swollowed her chewed up chocolate.

"Ofcourse Jet, your the leader. So I'm here for you when you need me." Wave said. Giving a small smile.

Jet did a small smile.

**Next chapter coming**


	6. Off to the sun

The next day Jet and Sonic still at Tails's workshop recovering.

Sonic was laying in his bed sleeping.

As for Jet...

Tails walked in with some fruit and water and placed 1 tray near Sonic's bed. He walked over to Jet's bed and dropped the tray.

"I see Jet had some...um..company." Tails said as he raised an eye brow.

The sight of Wave cuddled up next to Jet. With her arms rapped around Jet's body hugging him.

"Maybe I'll just leave them alone." Tails said. And he closed the certins and walked out of the room.

Jet opened his eyes and felt arms around his body. He turned over and saw Wave cuddled into his chest.

His eye brows raised. But then he gave a small smile and closed his eyes again.

"Hey Jet! Your casts are-"

Amy stopped and looked at Jet and Wave sleeping.

Amy put her hands on her sides.

"Well I'll be.." Amy said. And she walked over to Sonic.

Wave opened her eyes and looked up at the furry thing she was next to. She quickly got up and moved away.

"Morning Wave." Jet said opening one eye.

Wave looked at him and was very quiet.

"M-m- morning.." Wave stammered.

Jet got up trying to stand.

"I feel alot better!" Jet said stretching his wings.

"Glad to hear it.." Wave said rocking back and forth.

Jet turned to Wave.

The room was silent.

"I'm gonna go get some water be right back." Wave said. And she ran out the door. She quickly closed the door and grabbed her Candy bag and stuffed a bunch in her mouth and she quickly chewed them and put more in.

**Tails's workshop (Plane)**

"Hey Tails." Sonic said.

"Oh hey Sonic! Here lemme take those casts off ya." Tails said in a happy tone. He grabbed Sonic's arm and slowely snapped the cast off. Around his arms and body.

"That's much better! My body was very hot in those." Sonic said stretching.

"Glad your alot better." Tails said putting the casts in the closets.

"You wont believe what I saw." Sonic said.

"Try me." Tails said.

"I saw Jet and Wave on the otherside sleeping." Sonic said.

"Yeah I know. Don't you think its kinda cute?" Tails asked.

Sonic crossed his arms.

"Since when do you use the word cute?" Sonic asked.

"I dunno...I hear Amy say it alot." Tails said scratching his head.

"Don't you get it though. If Jet and Wave fall inlove. They will be to busy spending time with each other and forgetting the chaos emeralds! Soon if they get married or something. They're team could break up and forget all about it!" Tails said smiling.

Sonic looked at Tails puzzled.

"Hey yeah!" Sonic said.

"Glad you caught on.." Tails said with a dry look.

"Well I think you owe Amy something. You left the date." Tails said.

"Heh..Yeah." Sonic said with an anime drop.

"Well I gotta work on my plane. So if you don't mind." Tails said.

"Oh sure buddy." Sonic said. And he walked away.

Tails did a small smile.

Sonic ran up to the mountain and looked ahead.

"Oh I forgot." Sonic remembered.

He pulled out the chaos emerald he had the whole time,

"Jet still wasen't able to get it." Sonic said.

"Now I'm off for a run." He said. And jumped off the mountain and ran off into the sun.

**Back into the treatment room.**

"Thanks Tails." Jet said.

"It's no problem Jet." Tails said. And he took off his casts.

"Well I best be off. My teams waiting for me." Jet walked out of the room.

"Hm...Oh wait!" Tails shouted.

"Here's Storms board." Tails said.

He threw his board at Jet.

"Hey. How did you get it?" Jet asked.

"I just had to finnish it before Storm goes tumbling. It wasen't finnished." Tails said smiling.

"Yeah thanks." Jet said.

Tails did a thumbs up.

"Oh wait. Where's Wave?" Tails asked.

Jet looked to the sun.

"She's coming." Jet answered.

Wave jumped from the roof and went away.

"I better catch up." Jet said.

Tails waved goodbye to Jet and walked inside.

"Hey Wave!" Jet shouted.

Wave didn't answere and speed up.

"Hey!" Jet shouted,

He leaned back on his board and caught up.

"I think you forgot these!" Jet said.

And he threw her chocolate kisses.

Wave caught them before they hit her face.

"You know. Whenever someone throws something at you. You should try catching them. Less pain!" Wave shouted, And she went ahead of Storm.

Jet made a dry look.

And the three friends rode to the sun.

**Next chapter coming**


	7. 3rd emerald

**Base**

"Home sweet Base!" Jet said. And he jumped in his seat resting.

It was hard to hear but Jet could hear Storm singing,

Wave and Jet sitting in a tree, K I S S I N G!

Jet got up and looked out his door.

"Aw come on Wave! Tell me what happened while you two were sleeping!" Storm cried.

"Nope not gonna." Wave said with a evil smile.

Jet rolled his eyes and did a small laugh.And closed the door.

Wave opened it again.

"That Storm.." Wave mumbled.

"So sup?" Jet said.

"I'm tired for sure. I'm tired of working on boards. I'm tired of getting the chaos emeralds. And I'm tired of being tired!" Wave said sweating.

"Sounds like your just tired of life." Jet said putting his arms behind his head.

Wave smiled.

"Maybe not all of life." Wave said looking at the roof.

"Too bad you didn't get the chaos emerald." Wave added.

Jet looked out his window.

"Don't worry Wave. We're not threw." Jet said.

Wave did a thumbs up.

"Oh and uh-Jet." Wave stammered.

"Hm?"

"Um...What happened at Tails's place...Um..I really had no idea what I was doing..So I'm sorry if it was uncomfortable.." Wave said.

Jet swirled around in the other direction.

"It's ok Wave. To even it up. I kinda liked it." Jet said. And he gave her a wink.

Wave lowered her arms and smiled at her green bird boss...err.. friend. And alittle blush here and there.

"On my radar there seems to be another chaos emerald near the desert." Jet said.

"Shall I get Storm?" Wave asked.

"Yeah we all need to go get this one. Cause Knuckles is after it as well." Jet said tapping his fingers.

"Alright. STORM!" Wave shouted.

Storm stumbled in the main room.

"We gotta get going. There's a chaos emerald in the desert area." Wave said as she threw his board to him.

"Alright gang. Let's move." Jet said.

Wave and Jet walked out of the room together. But Storm stopped walking and giggled.

"What's so funny buddy?" Jet asked.

"You guys are..walking next to each other..!" Storm sad laughing.

Jet looked at Wave.

"Um, ok? How is this funny?" Jet asked.

"Oh its nothing really.." Storm lied. He covered his mouth form the laughing.

Wave raised an eye brow.

"How about we continue? AND NOT FOOL AROUND!" Jet ordered.

"Sorry boss." Storm said.

"Alright. Let's go." Jet said. Wave and Jet and Storm walked out of the room.

"There so cute when they don't know what's going on.." Storm giggled.

**Desert (Wld canyon)**

"See anything?" Jet asked.

Wave looked around in the air.

"Nothing!" Wave shouted threw out the wind.

"How about you Storm?" Jet asked.

"Nope." Storm answered.

"Well the radar says its here but where at.." Jet mumbled. "Maybe uh.."

"Hey Boss! There's that red guy!" Wave pointed out.

Jet looked the otherway and saw him gliding to the wall. He watched him climb.

"Too bad these guys never carry their boards around." Jet said, he quickly jumped on his and flew up to the windy corner. Wave and Storm fallowed.

"Hey echidna!" Jet shouted.

Knuckles turned around seeing 3 birds flying.

_Dang its the 3 dodo birds.._

"What do you guys want!" Knuckles shouted.

"We're looking for the chaos emerald! Tell us where it is or we shall rumble!" Jet shouted threw out the wind.

"Look's like we're gonna have to rumble. Cause I'm not giving up the chaos emerald!" Knuckles shouted,

Jet charged after the echidna. Jumped off his board and jumped on the echidna.

"Jet will fall off the wall again! He's gonna hurt himself!" Wave cried.

"Aw! I just think its so cute you care about our leader so much!" Storm said making a love sick look.

"Storm enough!" Wave ordered.

Jet rolled on the ground with Knuckles on top of him.

Wave looked to the wall and saw something shining.

"I'm tired of just standing at the fighting scenes. I'm getting the chaos emreald!" Wave said. She flew to the wall and pulled the emerald out of the wall.

"Storm you better catch this!" Wave shouted, and she threw the chaos emerald at Storm. Storm's hands were shaking. But caught it.

"I caught it..! I caught it!" Storm shouted.

"I CAUGHT IT!" Storm shouted to the Heavens.

"Great! Now make sure Knuckles doesn't take it!" Wave shouted.

Storm hid the chaos emerald in his arm pit.

Wave made a discusted look.

"This brings back memories!" Jet said in Knuckles's face.

"Grrrrraaaaaa!" Knuckles yelled.

And they rolled around the top of the cliff.

"Jet lets go!" Wave shouted,

Jet got up and jumped on his board.

"Thanks for the emerald buddy!" Jet shouted.

Knuckles had brewses and dirt spots on his body.

The 3 birds flew out out of the canyon pourdly. And with a chaos emerald.

**Next chapter coming**


	8. ackward moment Means something

"Well we got 3 chaos emeralds. We just need 4 more.." Jet said.

"Sonic has one of them. And then there's 2 others we need to find." Wave said.

Storm was quiet.

"Got anything to say Storm?" Jet asked.

"If I said what I wanted to say, you would hurt me." Storm said.

Wave raised her eye brows up.

"So hear it is...I think you two are so cute together!" Storm said blushing.

Jet made a grossed look at Wave then moved 2 feet away from her.

"Cute..? Together..?" Jet asked.

Storm nodded fast.

"Wave..and I?" Jet asked again.

Storm again, nodded.

Jet slowely looked at Wave. And Wave slowely looked at Jet.

"Psh! I have no idea how long he's been saying this." Wave lied.

"What are you talking about Wave? You heard me say this all afternoon. Since you and Jet slept together really." Storm said.

Jet quickly looked at Wave after he said that. His eyes got small.

Wave shrugged.

"I honestly don't know how he found out.." Wave said.

Jet was quiet.

"Let's just bolt.." Jet said.

And he flew away to Station Square.

"That was ockward..Storm you werid out our boss." Wave said elbowing him.

Storm smiled. Wave fallowed Jet on her board.

"I wonder what I did was wrong.." Storm wondered.

**Station Square.**

Jet went super speed on his board to the Mystic Ruins Ice area.

Wave caught up and went in front of him.

"So where are we going?" Wave asked.

Jet zoomed past her.

Wave's eye brows went up.

She speed up again infront of Jet.

"Hey! Slow down Storm wont be able to catch up." Wave said.

Jet stopped and landed.

He decided to walk instead.

"Hey!" Wave shouted.

She jumped off her board and walked next to him.

"You know I'm feeling alittle ockward with you next to me.." Jet said.

Wave made a sad look.

"Was this about back at the base..?" Wave asked.

Jet didn't answere.

"Oh well you know Storm he's always making up stuff that are never true. Heh ehehhheh-"Wave gobbled her candy kisses.

Jet shook his head.

"Well...I'm kinda confused Wave.." Jet said.

"Why should you be? Can't you just forget about the whole thing? Just-"

"Do you like me?" Jet asked.

Wave paused on her voice. She swallowed a HUGE gulp in her throat. Her throat was all dry and her hands were sweating. Her hands were shaking and her eyes had a stingy feeling to them. And her legs were weak.

"Um. As a friend." She answered.

Jet looked at her closely.

_I never noticed but..His eyes are so...so.. beautiful.._

Wave was quiet.

_I wonder if she really does love me...And if she does...Do I love her..?_

"Hey guys! Come on we gotta get the chaos emerald!" Storm shouted.

Wave and Jet broke eye contact and jumped on there boards and went away.

**Ice Mountain**

"Where is it located Boss?" Wave asked.

"Maybe inside the ice." Jet answered.

"Looks like a job for me!" Storm said.

Storm grabbed his board and smacked it against the ice wall.

The wall broke down and saw snow sticking to the wall.

"Awsome job Storm!" Jet said giving a thumbs up.

Jet dug his hand in the snowy wall.

"Feel anything?" Wave asked.

"Yeah...Snow!" Jet answered.

Wave made a dry look.

"Ow!" Jet screamed.

"What's wrong?" Wave asked.

"I think I cut my hand on something.." Jet answered.

He pulled out the chaos emerald and some blood dripping from his finger.

"Uh oh." Wave said.

"Jet's gonna die! Awahahahaha!" Storm cried.

"Relax big guy I'll be fine." Jet said.

"I found the chaos emerald though." Jet said.

The 3 friends looked down at the sparkly yellow emerald.

**Next chapter coming**


	9. Fight

"Four chaos emeralds..Three to go..." Jet said.

"We are nearly there." Wave said.

"Yeah but Sonic has one of them. And its not like he will give it to us." Storm said.

Jet rubbed his chin.

"We're just gonna have to get the chaos emerald from Sonic later." Jet said.

"And focus on the other two for now." He added.

"You know what I think? I think we need a break!" Wave said.

"Yeah! Hey Jet can we go on vacation?" Storm begged.

Jet raised his eye brow.

"I guess. Sure why not. Where do you want to go?" Jet asked.

"THE MOON!" Storm shouted.

Jet and Wave just looked at him.

"What? I want to play tennis with the asteroids." Storm said smiling.

"How about a beach? We can surf eat and even meet some...cute beach seaguls.." Wave said blushing.

Jet made a dry look. Storm just scratched his head.

"I guess we could go to a beach. As for the whole male Seagul thing. I guess you could do that." Jet said..

Wave shrugged.

"Wait, couldn't we just go to emerald beach?" Storm asked.

"No I want to go to a beach far away." Wave cried.

"Ok ok! Let's go to Hawaii." Jet said.

Wave's eyes lit up.

"Yeah!" Wave said.

Jet shrugged.

"Ok lets go. But not very long. We still have to find the other 2 emeralds. And snatch the one from Sonic." Jet said.

"Yeah!" They all shouted.

**Been a week atleast but they finally arived to Hawaii.**

Jet was relaxing in the sun. Wondering what Sonic's doing.

**Tails's workshop.**

"Tails. When are you ever gonna stop working on your plane?" Sonic asked.

"I could never stop fixing it." Tails said.

Sonic raised an eye brow.

"Well I'm off to get a hot dog with Amy. Coming?" Sonic asked.

Tails nodded and ran over to him.

**Back to Hawaii.**

A beach ball landed on Jet's face.

"Hey watch!-"

Jet didn't finnish seeing it was Wave who threw it.

"Sorry boss." Wave said.

Jet winked and threw the beach ball back.

"Thanks." Wave said.

She walked over to him.

"How about you come and play volly ball with us?" Wave asked.

"Us?" Jet asked.

"yeah. I met some guys. Names are Troop.Scam and stick." Wave said.

_Troop Scam and Stick...What stupid names.._

"I guess sure." Jet answered.

Jet walked over to the big muscled birds. He felt small. But he knew he could beat them with his speed.

"Wave, you know this bird?" Stick asked.

"Uh huh. He's the leader of our team." Wave said smiling.

"Why? He looks as if he has no strength or brains." Stick said again. The two other ones laughed.

Wave made a mad look.

"I do so have brains! And I am strong!" Jet shouted.

"Oh really? Do you think that? Small little old you could beat us three?" He asked again.

"Jet don't hurt them." Wave said.

Jet held back his fist.

"I all of a sudden don't feel like playing." Jet said. And he walked back to his seat.

Wave looked at the three human birds.

She ran over to Jet.

"I am very happy you controled yourself Jet." Wave said smiling.

"Yeah whatever.." Jet mumbled.

"And for the record. You are a fast. Strong. Smart leader. And Storm and I are glad we have you." She said.

Jet looked up at her.

"It's obviouse that you Wave are crushing on him. I mean a hit girl like you would have no other reason to hang out of a weakling like him." Stick chuckled.

Jet this time had a sad look.

"I would't be so sure boy's. I bet Jet could beat all three of you in one blow." Wave said.

Jet looked up at her.

..."Say what?" Jet asked.

Wave looked down at him and nodded.

"Alright lets see." He said.

Jet for the first time wasn't sure.

**Next chapter coming**


	10. Sea exsploring

Jet walked up to Stick and the other two birds.

"Come on, lets see what you got." Stick said.

Jet looked up at the three birds.

Wave cuffed her hands together,

Jet spun around slowely then kept going faster and faster soon was able to make a green spinning tornado that caught the three birds, They screamed in terror.

"Ahhhhhhhh! SOMEONE! H-HELP US!" Stick cried. The wind struck them and threw them half way across the field.

Jet slowely came to a stop and looked around.

"Hey, Where did they go?" Jet asked.

Wave was quiet.

"I think you took care of them nicely." Wave said.

Jet turned around.

_Hope they didn't break anything._

**Back to Station Square.**

Jet slammed the door opened.

"I said sorry! I didn't know the beach museum had killer crabs ok!" Wave shouted.

"Yeah well...Just forget me doing that much work around here." Jet mumbled.

"What about the chaos emeralds?" Wave asked.

Jet jumed out of his chair again.

"Well we still need three more.." Jet said.

"Boss!" Storm shouted. He stumbled inside.

"Having trouble just walking in huh Storm?" Wave asked.

Storm got up and brushed himself off.

"I found the location of the 5th chaos emerald!" Storm said in exsitment.

He threw the locater to Jet.

"So its under water?" Jet asked.

"No problem! I'll swim and get it!" Storm said happily.

"Alright. Let's go." Jet comanded.

**Emerald Beach.**

"Ready Storm?" Jet asked.

Storm got in a jumping mode.

"Go!" Jet shouted,

Storm ran to the water and did a cannon ball and jumped in with a loud SPLASH. He kicked his legs and used his arms to swim deeper. He held his breath.

He looked around for the emerald. He couldn't see anything. He went deeper.

"What's taking Storm so long?" Wave asked.

Jet shrugged.

Storm went deeper in the water and saw something shiny in the dirt.

He went near it and picked it up and looked at it with his flashlight. He squint his eyes. And swam back up to the surfice.

He jumped out of the water like a dolphan.

"Hey Storm!" Jet shouted.

"I got it!" storm screamed.

And he fell back into the water.

Jet raised an eye brow.

Storm walked out soked and wet.

"Here's the 5th chaos emerald boss." Storm said giving the wet emerald to him.

"Good job buddy." Jet said.

Jet and Wave looked at the chaos emerald.

"Just 2 more left.." Jet said to Wave.

Wave turned to Jet.

"So close." She said.

"Come on Stom lets get back to the base and have some lunch." Jet said.

"Yeah!" Storm shouted, He ran after the them.

**Base**

Storm stuffed a whole sub in one bite.

"Storm I guess im gonna have to give you mine otherwise you'll eat the base." Wave said wth sarcasim,

Storm snagged her lunch and stuffed it down his throat.

"You have great taste Wave!" Storm said licking his fingers.

Wave made a discusted look.

Jet took small bites out of his sandwich.

Wave looked at it with big eyes.

Jet made a strange look at her.

"You want some?" Jet asked..

"Well I gave Storm mine so. Yes please." Wave answered.

Jet broke his sandwich in half. And gave one half to Wave.

"Thankyou.." Wave said as she looked at her sandwich.

"No problem." Jet said smiling.

Wave placed her hand on Jet's. Jet turned to Wave with stuffed cheeks.

"Uh guys. We got company!" Storm panicked.

Wave and Storm ran to the screen.

"It's Sonic and his buddy's!" Storm cried.

"What do they want?" Wave asked.

"I bet there here for the chaos emeralds." Jet answered.

Jet ran out of his office outside.

"Come on Storm! We gotta be part of the action." Wave said. She ran outside.

Storm ran out too.

But tip toed back in and snagged Jet and Wave's sandwich.

"Oh yeah.." Storm groaned.

And he ate them both, then ran ouside again.

**Next chapter**


	11. Emerald finding

"We hear your taking chaos emeralds." Sonic said.

"We are just looking for them like you guys do." Jet said.

"And what do you have planned for them?" Tails asked.

"Power! To be the best team ever!" Storm answered.

"Using the chaos emeralds takes special power." Sonic said.

"And I have alot of it." Jet argued.

Sonic squinted.

"If I catch you hurting anyone. I'm coming to get you." Sonic whispered.

Sonic walked away, Knuckles and Tails ra after him,

"I can't believe he didn't fight us." Jet said wide eyed.

"We better look for the second to last chaos emerald." Jet suggested.

"We are so close. So where's the next one?" Wave asked.

"Uh..It's uh.." Jet stammered.

"Space!" Storm shouted.

"As in SPACE SPACE?" Wave asked.

Jet and Storm nodded.

"How the hang will we get up there?" Wave asked.

Jet looked at the rool thinking.

"I might know.." Jet said.

**Tails's workshop.**

"Please Tails we need your plane." Jet asked.

"Sorry but im still working on it." Tails said looking away.

"But this is importent!" Jet cried.

Wave walked over to Tails with her arms around his neck.

"Please.." She whispered softly.

Tails's ears twitched as his face blushed.

"Well..Please just bring it back after your search. And don't ruin it please." Tails said. He threw Jet the keys.

He jumped in the front seat.

"oh wait. There's only two seats." Jet said frowning.

"That's because one of you has to stay on the outside of the plane." Tails said.

"Awsome!" Jet jumped on the wings.

"Ready!" Jet said.

Wave jumped in the front seat. Storm was in th back.

"You know how to fly one of these?" Tails asked.

"It's like riding a bike right?" Wave asked.

Tails scratched his head.

"Sure.." He lied.

Wave pulled the lever and pushed alot of bottons to gte this baby going.

"Alright! We're off!" Wave started the engine and started to fly off the gorund with a push. She held onto herself.

Storm looked down.

"We're very high up!" He panicked.

Wave looked down.

"Wave are you ok?" Jet asked from the outside.

"yeah..Yeah im fine..I just remembered I have a slight fear of hights..." Wave said.

"How can you be? Your a bird!" Jet shouted.

"Well ever heard of a bird that goes into space!" Wave shouted back.

Wave placed her hands on the lever and turned the plane toward the moon.

"How long do we have to travel in space?" Wave asked.

Jet looked ahead.

"For a while." he answered.

"Look at the pretty stars!" Storm shouted.

"No hard feelings Storm but could you not move around as much. Your gonna flip the plane." Wave said blushing.

"Oh right sure thing." Storm said smiling.

Wave looked around.

"Hey what's that?" Wave asked.

They arived at a blue tower. Wave landed the Tornado.

"What is this?" She asked again.

Jet jumped off and started to walk around.

"I think It's space colony ARK." Jet said.

Wave and Storm turned to Jet.

"What? I read.." Jet said scratching his head.

"Place looks old." Wave said touching the walls.

"messy messy messy.." Wave mumbled.

"That's something I'de exspect someone eles to say." Storm said.

"Who?" Wave asked.

"Aw gees I dunno..Just someone." Storm answered.

Wave gave Storm a dry look.

"Enough fooling around. Fine that chaos emerald." Jet ordered.

"Yes sir!" They said. They saluted

**Bringing up next chapter**


	12. Unexpected Truth

"Too bad we didn't take our boards with us. Would make it easier.." Wave complained.

Jet looked around.

"I just can't believe we're in space.." Jet said wide eyed.

"Yeah.."Wave sighed.

Wave didn't see where she was going, so she slipped off the edge.

"Woah!" Wave cried.

Jet just in time. Grabbed her bye the arm and pulled her back up to his chest.

"You ok?" He whispered.

Wave nodded slowely and got her balance.

_It's cute when he whisperes.._

"So did you find anything Storm?" Jet asked.

"No sorry boss.." Storm answered.

"Dang.." Jet mumbled.

"wait..I see soemthing.." Wave said.

She looked to the distance.

"I see the chaos emerald!" Storm shouted.

Wave ran over and jumped to get it.

"Woohoo!" She shouted.

"Bring it over!" Jet shouted.

Wave flew over.

"Great! We just need one more!" Jet said.

"One problem..Sonic wont give us his.." Wave mumbled

"Then I guess well have to fight him again!" Jet said.

"But Jet, you got hurt last time. Almost got yourself killed." Wave said.

"It's for power. Once I get the last chaos emerald and harnis there power, I promise both of you eternal glory." Jet said raising his fist.

Wave and Storm raised there eye brows.

"I gotta contact Sonic." Jet said.

He walked over to the other side.

Wave just kicked her foot around,

"You think having Jet fight Sonic and getting hurt is worth it?" Storm asked.

"I don't know Storm..I really don't want him getting hurt again.."

Storm turned to Wave.

"You do care about Jet alot...Weird.." Storm said.

"What;s weird about it?" Wave asked.

"Usually I see you guys always fighting. But now. You guys don't even act like your partners...Now, its like you guys are the best of friends." Storms said, looking out into space.

"I've been noticing that as well.." Wave said.

"So...After all this. What do you plan on doing?" Storm asked.

Wave was quiet after a few minutes.

"Thinking about leaving the team and go out on my own.." Wave said.

Storm lowered his hands and quickly turned around to Wave.

"L-L Leaving the team?" Storm stammered.

"Well yeah. We all will get what we want. Soo. This is what I want." Wave said whiping her forhead.

"But what about our friendship?" Storm asked.

Wave again was quiet.

"You know, Those chaos emeralds would make alot of money.." Wave said.

Storm could hardly hear her but he was able to make it out.

"Oh no Wave..Your not thinking- your not."

"Chill Storm just kidding..I would never sell the chaos emeralds for money. We're gonna have power. And power is what we have been waiting for." Wave said with an evil smile.

Storm nodded.

"What do you think earth will be like when we get back?"

Storm asked.

"The same as always?" Wave answered.

"What do you want your future to be like?" Storm asked.

"What's with all the questions Storm?" She asked.

"I just don't feel like we are comunicating as much." Storm said.

"You may not know this Wave, But we're friends." He said smiling.

Wave didn't say anything.

"Yeah.." She sighed.

"Now. My future. I want to be a rick bird with a cool hang out. And one day I will find some guys like me and just hang around drinking beer."

Storm said.

"Beer.?" Wave asked.

"Um, root-beer." Storm said quick.

"Right.." Wave said.

"You?" Storm asked.

Wave did another sigh.

"I will be rich and work on millions of boards and travel around the world. Be on my own and stuff. People who are like me don't really need people to hang around with. Kinda weird how im telling you this now. But to tell you the truth...I'm not sure if im even here for the team.." Wave said lowering her head.

Storm made a sad look.

"I got nothing eles to say.." Storm said.

**Next chapter coming.**

_Kinda odd how Wave all of a sudden turned against the team really. And to sell the chaos emeralds? WILL THE PEOPLE EVEN BUY THEM? _


	13. Traitor

They returned back to the base.

"6 chaos emeralds...one to go. How on earth am I gonna get the last one from Sonic..?" Jet asked himself.

Storm walked in the room in a slummy way.

"Hey Storm. Why do sad? Oh my gosh you actually came in without tripping..Somethings wrong with this picture.." Jet mumbled.

"I know...I'm scared to.. But to sad to care." Storm said, he sat down.

Jet crossed his arms and leane on his desk.

"What's up up Storm?" Jet asked.

Storm's face was covered.

"Huh?

He had tears running down his face.

"Storm..?" Jet asked.

"Wave said..Sh-She will l-leave the team once we get...- All of the c-c-chaos emeralds. And harnis the power..." Storm stammered.

Jet was quiet.

"And-And she said something about-t-t taking the chaos emeralds for herself..." Storm stammered again.

Jet had a shocking look. He lowered his head.

"I don't believe you.." Jet said.

"Huh..? But boss I-"

"You heard me Storm! I don't believe you!" Jet shouted. And he ran out of the room.

"Boss!" Storm cried. He ran after him.

Wave was walking down the hallway with icecream in her hand.

She saw something ahead of her. It was Jet running.

"Jet..?"

Jet had tears in his eyes. As they spread across his face from running. He ran past Wave. Simply bumping into her arm and forgetting she was here.

"Jet? Wa-"

"Boss wait!" Storm shouted.

"Storm wait! What's wrong with Jet?" Wave asked.

Storm ignored her and kept running. There was thunder outside

_I wonder what's going on here?_

**Ouside.**

Jet ran out of the base into the woods behind it. He lowered his head and walked into the rain.

He tripped and fell. his arms keeping him balanced and on his knees.

"Wave betraying us..Stupid thing to think about.."

_"Wow Jet! You are quick on your feet!" Wave said in a happy voice._

_"Yeah I've alwats been that way. Runnings fun." Jet said._

_"I wish I could run fast." Wave said._

_"I fly alot." She said again._

_"Is that because you are a bird?" Jet asked._

_"No, not really. I can also fly bye machine." She said._

_"Machine?" Jet asked._

_Wave grabbed his hand._

_"Come on! Let's go test your speed on my new ramp!" Wave said._

_Jet was being dragged bye Jet._

_They were at the scene of the jump. Hearing Wave's giggles and laughs made Jet smile. Good time they had back then._

Jet opened his eyes. He found himself looking up at Wave.

"Jet? What the heck are you doing out here?" Wave asked.

"Um."

Wave held out her hand.

But Jet just sat there.

"Doing nothing really." Jet answered.

Wave raised her eye brows.

"Um ok then, well don't you think we should go inside?" Wave asked.

Jet shook his head.

As much as she didn't want to. She decided to sit in the mud.

"So um, mind telling me what's wrong?" Wave asked.

Jet just sat there,

_I've never seen Jet cry like that before. Or at all for that matter. Something must be wrong._

Wave placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Wave.." He whispered.

Wave cracked a smile.

"Wave, I um...I-"

"JET!" Storm shouted.

Storm ran over to Jet and tackled him.

"Jet! Stay away from this traitor!" Storm panicked.

He picked up Jet and protected him.

"What are you talking about?" Wave asked.

"Sorry Wave. But we don't hang around with traitors." Jet said.

"Traitors.?" Wave asked.

"Your gonna take the chaos emeralds!" Storm shouted.

"What? No im not! I said I wasn't!" Wave cried.

"How on earth could we possibly believe you?" Storm shouted.

"Because im a team member!" She answered.

"No your not.." Jet said.

Storm let Jet go.

"What?" Wave asked.

"Your gonna leave soon anyway. Safe to say your not in the group anymore." Jet said.

And he walked into the base.

Storm had tears in his eyes.

"Jet.."

**Next chapter coming**


	14. Ultimate idea

Sonic was running threw out the desert area. (Still carrying that emerald)

Jet came riding bye on his board.

"Sonic the hedgehog!" He shouted.

"Well well well! If it isn't my old BUDDY Jet!" Sonic said sarcasticly.

"Enough talk! I had a bad day so just give me the chaos emerald!" Jet ordered.

"This ones not for sale!" Sonic shouted, he ran ahead.

Jet pushed back on his board and caught up.

"Am I gonna have to fight you again Sonic?" Jet asked.

"Not going to this time brother! Cya!" Sonic said. He used super Sonic speed.

Jet jumped off his board.

" I have an idea.." Jet said.

Jet jumped back on his board and flew back to his base.

**Base**

"Storm!" Jet yelled.

Storm stumbled in the room.

"That's better. Listen, I have an idea to get that last chaos emerald!" Jet said.

"What?" Storm asked.

Jet whispered his his plan in Storm's ear.

Storm made an evil stare.

**Tails's workshop.**

Tails looked in his mail box.

"A letter...from Jet?" Tails asked.

He sat down inside and read the letter.

"Oh no.." He said to himself.

Sonic rushed over.

"Why would Jet take Amy?" Sonic asked.

"Because he wants the LAST chaos emerald." Tails answered.

Sonic shook his head.

"He's gonna get neither. I'm gonna go and find him. Get Amy. And still have the chaos emerald in my hand." Sonic said.

Tails nodded.

"I'll give you a lift." Tails said.

Sonic jumped up on the plane and held on.

"Hang on Sonic!" Tails shouted.

He pulled the lever and got the plane moving.

"We're off!"

**Red mountain (Inside)**

Jet pulled the rope that held Amy up high above the lava,

"Sonic's gonna coe and get me!" She cried.

"I agree Amy. But he's not coming empty handed." Jet said.

Amy frowned.

"Sonic will get me and keep the chaos emerald! You'll see!" Amy cried.

"Just worry about your life Amy." Jet said.

"Jet this isn't like you!" Amy cried.

"That's because he's desperate." Wave said from above.

She jumped down form a bolder.

Jet got into a fighting pose.

"Wave.." He mumbled.

"She's right Jet, this isn't like you at all." Wave said holding out her arms.

"I do as I want. I need that last chaos emerald." Jet said.

Wave made a angry stare,

"Release the rope Storm!" Jet shouted.

Storm let go slowely and Amy fell.

"No Storm! Grab it!" Wave cried.

Storm jumped up and held onto the rope tightly.

Jet growled.

"Your gonna listen to this trator?" Jet shouted.

"Well I-"

"I am no trator!" Wave interrupted.

"Storm! Let go of the rope now!" Jet shouted.

Storm released the rope and Amy fell again.

"Ahhhhh!" Amy screamed.

"Grab it!" Wave shouted.

Storm jumped up and held onto it.

"Ok..Feeling sick here.." Amy said covering her mouth.

"Why did you come?" Jet asked.

"I saw the plans on the table. Usually im included?" Wave said crossing her arms.

"Well after what happened this morning I dun thank so." Jet said.

"Since when does he have attitude?" Amy asked.

"Well what your doing isn't gonna happen! Sonic's on his way!" Wave said.

"Super." Jet said.

Storm was confused.

_I can't tell whos good or whos insane..._

**Next chapter coming**


	15. Why didn't I see this before?

Sonic jumped off his plane and ran down the mountain.

"Sonic wait for me!" Tails cried.

Sonic ran to the under with super speed. He started turning yellow.

He busted threw the rocks and contuned.

"Where's Amy?" He shouted.

"Sonic!" Amy cried. "Get me down from here!"

"Let her go Jet!" Sonic shouted,

"You got the chaos emerald?" Jet asked.

Sonic pulled out the emerald.

"Give." Jet said.

Sonic walked over holding it out.

Wave's jaw dropped.

_I can't believe he's really gonna give him the chaos emerald._

Wave kinda moved ahead.

"Release her.." Sonic mumbled.

Jet held out his hand.

Sonic slowely moved his hand to his.

Wave started to turn blue.

The chaos emerald was close to Jet.

Jet snagged the chaos emerald.

"Super..." Jet said.

"Let her go Storm." Jet ordered.

Storm released the rope and Amy fell.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!AhhhhhhhhhhhhhSAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Amy cried as tears fell.

"Not like that Storm!" Jet shouted,

But before Storm could grab it it was to high.

"Amy!" Sonic cried.

Sonic ran into the lava.

Jet turned around and Wave attacked him.

"Aw ow ow!" Jet shouted.

"YOU IDIOT! YOU SAID NOTHING WILL HAPPEN TO HER-"

Before she could finnish they jumped off a boulder that stuck out form the ground. Near the lava, Wave laid there.

And Jet jext to her.

The lava's brightness shined on her face.

Sonic walked up form the lava holding onto his love. Injured and nearly all the way burned. He held onto Amy tightly and walked toward the higher roks. He laid her down.

"Amy..I'm sorry.." Sonic whispered.

Sonic ran over to Jet's area.

Jet opened his eyes and looked around. He's beak was near the lava. He quickly got up and moved away from it.

He walked over to Wave.

"She has no idea what fool she is.." Jet said to himself.

"Yet..I outta help her.."

Jet walked closer to her and lift her head up.

Wave moaned in pain.

"You..ok?" Jet asked.

"I think I hurt my side.." Wave said with tears in her eyes.

"Why do you care?" Wave asked again.

"I'm not sure if what you said was totally true. But I wish you could just stay on the team." Jet said.

"Why?" Wave asked.

Jet looked ahead of her.

He ducked down from Sonic's leap.

Facing Sonic, seeing the sight of him burned. He felt his hearts sinking. Feeling heavy.

Sonic's Shadow got bigger.

"Sonic..I'm-"

"Save it.." Sonic said.

Jet grabbed ALL the chaos emeralds and threw them in front of him.

Sonic raised an eye brow.

"Take them..Just don't hurt me..Or Wave..Or Storm.." Jet said.

Sonic had a weird feeling inside of him. His heart has been darkened but something was cracking it away. Letting the light shine threw. Sonic lowered his hands.

He picked up the chaos emeralds. And picked up Amy.

"You might want to get out of here." Sonic suggested.

He walked out with Amy in his hands.

Jet raised his eye brows.

He scooped up Wave hith his arms and held onto her tight.

"Let's go Storm." Jet ordered.

Jet ran out holding onto Wave in his arms. Storm fallowing.

They ran out of the mountain before the lava flowed.

**Base.**

Wave laid down on her small bed resting her injured side, She kept grasping it.

Jet walked in with scratches on his body.

"Mind if I sit there?" Jet asked.

Wave didn't answere, but Jet sat down anyway.

"Some crazy adventure huh.." Jet asked. He looked to the roof.

Wave shook her head.

"I don't even know what I got myself into." He said closing his eyes.

"Jet..You trust me don't you..?" Wave asked.

Jet turned to her direction.

"Sure I do. I just wish you would tell me." Jet said.

"Tell you what?" Wave asked.

"To tell me..I dunno, THINGS that friends talk about.." Jet whispered.

"Friends?" Wave asked.

"Well yeah, you don't think we're friends?" Jet asked.

"I think that. Just that _you_ always say _partners_." Wave said.

Jet sighed.

"I'm just trying to be a good leader.." Jet said.

Wave sat up and looked to him.

"And your a great one." Wave said placing her hand on his cheeks. The feeling of Wave's hand touching his cheeks. His heart racing and her warm touch. Makes his feathers rise up.

Jet smiled,

"So...Where are the chaos emeralds?" Wave asked.

"I gave them up...For you." Jet answered,

The room was silent.

"You-You gave up the chaos emeralds...For me?" Wave asked.

Jet had a butter fly feeling.

"Thanks.." Wave whispered.

"Wave can I.."

"I love you." Wave interrupted.

It was official. His heart was pounding and jumping all around his chest. He felt like his heart was sweating.

"I know its odd. But to tell you the truth. I think this whole time. I always did." Wave said smiling.

Jet was wide eyed. Almost a tear dropping. But he wuickly whiped it away.

"Uh-I-...I..I love you t-too." Jet stammered.

He felt as if his hearts was about to rip out.

Wave blushed staring at her man. (Bird)

"Can I..Kiss you?" Jet asked.

"Can birds even do that?" Wave asked raising an eye brow.

"I think I can make it happen." Jet said with an evil smile.

Jet move out his lips and pressed it against Wave's.

_She's very sweet..And good when it come's to a kiss. I don't know why I didn't see it earlier..I do love her. And I always will. She's amazing. I'm gonna do whatever I can to get her to stay. I want to be with her forever.._

_He's a great leader. He takes care of the whole group. I find that special. He's a great guy and I might just stay after all...I wnt to be his forever.._

**The end**


End file.
